dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario Blog:BRIGGITTEKPOP/KPOP MI MUNDO
KPOP Es un estilo de música integrado por varios géneros musicales, proveniente de Corea del Sur caracterizado por estar constituido por variados elementos audiovisuales. Aunque esté comprendido por todos los géneros de la «música popular» de Corea del Sur, el término es usado mayormente en un estricto sentido para describir la moderna forma de música popular surcoreana en la que se usa varios géneros musicales como el dance pop, electropop, la música electrónica, el pop, la música hip hop y el R&B,aunque tuvo influencias de disco y house en sus inicios en los 90's. 'Historia ' El surgimiento del popular grupo Seo Taiji and Boys en 1992 marcó un punto importante en la música popular coreana, ya que el grupo incorporó géneros occidentales como el hip hop, rock, Techno y Electropop.1 El enorme éxito obtenido por Seo Taiji and Boys en Corea y grupos experimentales semejantes como Panic, marcaron la tendencia de la actual generación de artistas K-Pop. Después de Seo Taiji and Boys, grupos de música dance fueron dominando la escena de la música popular coreana de los años 1990. En 1995 el empresario de Corea, Lee Soo Man fundó la agencia de talentos y el sello discográfico más grande de Corea del Sur, la SM Entertainment. A finales de los 90, las empresas YG Entertainment, JYP Entertainment y DSP Entertainment entraron en escena y comenzaron a producir futuros talentos. El éxito de Seo Taiji & Boys trajo una nueva audiencia para K-pop: los adolescentes, lo que llevó a las llamadas "Idol Bands" (Bandas de Ídolos); bandas formadas por grupos de chicos y chicas jóvenes. H.O.T es considerada como la primera idol band, que debutó en 1995. Ellos fueron seguidos por bandas como Sechs Kies, SES, Fin.KL, NRG, Shinhwa y GOD. En la década del 2000, el K-pop, formando parte de la ola coreana, comenzó a expandirse rápidamente, sobre todo por Asia.La primera cantante coreana en salir de Corea y encabezar la lista de música más importante de Japón, Oricon, fue BoA.Esta también fue la época en que Rain comenzó a ganar popularidad.La década fue testigo de la aparición de una nueva generación de idol bands, tales como TVXQ, F(x), 4minute, Beast, U-KISS, Super Junior, SS501, Big Bang, SHINee, 2PM, Wonder Girls, Girls' Generation, Orange Caramel, Girl's Day, 2NE1, Sistar, MBLAQ, INFINITE y Kara.Estas bandas han colaborado con productores americanos y europeos, por ejemplo, 2NE1 ha trabajado con el cantante will.i.am, Wonder Girls con Akon y School Gyrls, mientras que el 2012 Tour Alive de Big Bang fue dirigido por Laurieann Gibson. En el 2012 el K-pop ha impactado en los principales medios de comunicación global a través de Gangnam Style de PSY, que se difundió por Internet, y en un par de meses se convirtió en el vídeo más visto en la historia de YouTube y uno de los meme de Internet más fáciles de reconocer por su estilo de baile y por su vídeo musical con tomas cómicas. Características K-Pop, es una abreviación de Korean popular music, en inglés o música popular coreana en español, es un género musical que incluye diversos estilos como la música dance electrónica, hip hop, rap, rock, R&B, etc; y que se refiere específicamente a la música popular de Corea del Sur, debido a que prácticamente no hay una industria de música popular con influencia occidental en Corea del Norte. En este país, Corea del Norte, la actividad musical está estrictamente controlada por el gobierno, el cual promueve música con tintes patrióticos, a menudo interpretada por grandes orquestas de trabajadores. Muchas de las estrellas del K-Pop, como los artistas (grupos y solistas) de: *Música dance: VIXX, Girls' Generation, Super Junior, BTS, SHINee, TVXQ/DBSK, Sistar, Boyfriend, SE7EN, MBLAQ, B1A4, SS501, Lee Hyori, BoA, Rain, Kara, IU, f(x), T-ara, Wonder Girls, 2PM, 2AM, ZE:A, BEAST/B2ST, 4minute, Twice, Teen Top, Brown Eyed Girls, Infinite, NU'EST, BTOB, U-KISS, EXO, Miss A, Girl's Day, A-Pink, AOA, 9MUSES, Ailee, Seventeen. *El grupo de R&B: After School, EXO. *Los grupos de hip hop: Big Bang, B.A.P, GOT7, 2NE1, BTS. *Las bandas de rock: Day6, F.T. ISLAND, CN Blue, Nell y THE TRAX. Son muy populares en China, Japón, Taiwán, Hong Kong, Singapur, y otras partes de Asia. Más de 60 bandas de chicos y chicas se producen cada año en Corea, por lo que se puede titular al K-pop como una "fábrica de estrellas". Muchas de estas bandas desaparecen luego de lanzar algunos hits. El K-pop es una industria de ritmo rápido y alta competencia, de acuerdo con el Korea Times. La mayoría de las canciones de K-pop pasan muy poco tiempo en las listas de música y es raro que un éxito pueda liderar la lista durante varias semanas, excluyendo a PSY que con su canción «el baile del caballo» hizo furor mundialmente, siendo así el vídeo más visto de YouTube. El formato básico se construye generalmente en un coro pegadizo y una espectacular forma de dominar el baile para acompañar la canción, como por ejemplo «Gee» de Girls' Generation, «Abracadabra» de Brown Eyed Girls, «Ring Ding Dong» o «Lucifer» de SHINee o «Sorry Sorry» de Super Junior. Las canciones son comercializadas durante uno o dos meses y luego nuevas canciones ocupan su lugar. La experiencia visual es una parte integrada del K-pop, que forma parte de la apariencia física del artista y la ropa, así como los sofisticados efectos visuales de los conciertos y vídeos musicales. Las canciones de K-pop son a menudo escritas por compositores experimentados, algunos de ellos nacidos o criados en Estados Unidos, como es el caso de Teddy Park, pero hay compositores y productores americanos y europeos (como will.i.am o Sean Garrett) que brindan canciones a los artistas coreanos. Algunos ídolos del K-pop que componen y escriben sus propias canciones son, por ejemplo, T.O.P, BIGBANG, Jonghyun, Tablo, G-Dragon, los miembros de Seventeen, F.T. Island, CN Blue, Block B, BTS, Donghae (Super Junior), Junhyung (BEAST/B2ST) iKON (En su mayoría, son escritas por el líder, B.I), GOT7, B.A.P, Winner, Monsta X. Grupos que dieron el Boom del K-Pop A continuación algunos grupos que promovieron la ola coreana (Hallyu) en el mundo a través del K-Pop:ñh *Fin.K.L: El debut de Fin.K.L. fue el 28 de mayo de 1998, cuando es lanzado el primer álbum del grupo, Bluw Rain. Si bien esta canción fue exitosa, su siguiente tema «To My Boyfriend» fue la que las llevó al primer lugar de ventas. En total grabaron seis álbumes y un sencillo. Fin.K.L fue uno de los grupos femeninos más populares de esa época en Corea del Sur junto a S.E.S y Baby V.O.X. Fin.KL se diferenciaba de los demás grupos de música porque ellas promocionaban hasta tres temas por álbum mientras que la mayoría siempre promocionaban dos temas. Paradójicamente S.E.S tenía más popularidad y fans que Fin.K.L, pero Fin.K.L ganaba más premios y vendía más discos que S.E.S. En resumen hubo una gran rivalidad entre estos grupos pero a nivel de fans, los integrantes de ambos grupos fueron amigas y aún hoy lo siguen siendo. *S.E.S: Ellas lanzaron su primer álbum en 1997 titulado I'm Your Girl y tuvieron su debut en noviembre de ese año. Su imagen en ese momento era muy inocente, con canciones cute, asegurándose de mostrarse como artistas. Como parte de la promoción aparecieron en el programa de la diva coreana Lee Sora, denominado «Propose», donde demostraron su talento: Eugene tocó el piano, Bada y Shoo mostraron el tono de voz de cada una, siendo que la de Bada es más fuerte y Shoo respalda con su armonía. S.E.S fue el primer grupo femenino de Kpop que alcanzó gran éxito, ya que poco después de que ellas debutaron, aparecieron otros grupos femeninos como Fin K.L y Baby V.O.X, quienes también tuvieron éxito. Sin embargo, en el ámbito musical, si bien S.E.S lograba constante mente altos números de venta de sus álbumes (arrasando así con los otros grupos femeninos), Fin K.L ganó un Daesang (el equivalente coreano de los Premios Grammy en 1999) por «Artista del Año» por el estilo de música variado en su repertorio durante sus presentaciones. *Baby V.O.X: Debutaron en julio de 1997 con su sencillo «Haircut» el cual no tuvo el éxito esperado debido a que fueron opacadas por el debut de S.E.S debido a esto en el quinteto Cha Yumi, Jung Shi Woon, Jang Hyunjung, Kim EZ y Lee Hee Jin fueron reemplazadas casi todas exceptuando a las dos últimas; las tres nuevas chicas eran Kan Mi Youn, Lee Gai y Shim Eun Jin; tuvieron un cambio de imagen y lanzaron su álbum Baby V.O.X II el cual fue muy recibido y alcanzó las expectativas de la discográfica y con «Change» el álbum logró llegar al séptimo lugar de las listas de ventas coreanas. Yoon Eun Hye entró al grupo siendo la quinta y última y esta seria la formación definitiva y en 1999 fue su gran regreso con su álbum Come, Come, Come Baby con un cambio de imagen mostrándose como chicas maduras y sexys este álbum tuvo gran éxito en Corea y entró en las listas Chinas superando a S.E.S y Fin K.L para el 2000 se estrenaron con su cuarto álbum Why mostrando elegancia y distinción «Boyish Story» que seguía el mismo patrón que predecesor logró ser un éxito completo siendo consideradas como el mejor grupo de Asia en ese año.Lanzaron su primera reedición llamada Special Album siendo el mayor éxito del grupo, y su sencillo «By Chace llegó al número en más de cinco países; grabaron un vídeo musical para el mundial del 2002 y luego dieron un concierto en Seúl siendo el de mayor asistencia de ese año en Corea y su DVD debutó en los cinco más vendidos del año; para 2003 iniciaron su primera gira mundial el cual tuvo gran asistencia en los doce países de la gira, lanzaron su sexto álbum Devotion muy bien recibido en Europa y China. *H.O.T: El álbum debut de H.O.T fue We Hate All kind of Violence lanzado el 7 de septiembre de 1996. «Warrior Descendants», canción debut de H.O.T, contenía un mensaje para los adolescentes de aquella época, por lo que fue uno de los factores más importantes que contribuyeron en que H.O.T fuera considerado ídolos entre los jóvenes. El mensaje de la canción es la lucha contra la violencia y la lucha contra la severidad en las escuelas. Así H.O.T. sienta las bases de su historia con esta canción, ya que en sus álbumes posteriores se referirían a muchas cuestiones de la sociedad coreana, especialmente lo relacionado con la generación más joven.El segundo sencillo del álbum, «Candy», su primer gran éxito, se convirtió en un verdadero himno de la época.Su segundo álbum titulado Wolf and Sheep lanzado en junio de 1997, generó controversia, ya que la canción que lleva el mismo título del álbum utiliza un lenguaje considerado ofensivo lo que provocó su prohibición en las principales estaciones de radio. El segundo sencillo del álbum, «We are the Future» al tratar el tema de la presión que los adultos ponen sobre los jóvenes diciéndoles cómo vivir sus vidas, generó críticas por parte de los adultos y muchos padres prohibieron que sus hijos escucharan su música. Sin embargo, la canción consiguió de todas maneras convertirse en número uno. *Shinhwa: Es un grupo coreano de seis chicos formados por S.M. Entertainment que debutó el 24 de marzo de 1998 con la canción «해결사 (Hae Gyeol Sa)». Enseguida empezaron a ganar popularidad entre los jóvenes del país y con su segundo sencillo «으쌰! 으쌰! (Eusha! Eusha!) se colocaron entre los primeros puestos de las listas coreanas. Después de esto, todo fue hacia arriba, gracias a la perfecta combinación de sus voces y a la sincronía de sus coreografías de las que se hicieron notar, llegando a superar en menos de 2 años a los reyes del momento, H.O.T, ambos de la misma compañía, S.M. Entertainment. Realmente lo que mejor puede definir a este grupo es su nombre «Shinhwa» que significa «Mito» o «Leyenda» y eso es lo que realmente son, se han convertido en una leyenda en la historia de la música coreana. Han sacado once álbumes oficiales y algunos especiales en Navidad y verano. *1TYM: Fueron el primer grupo, en fusionar con éxito el Hip-Hop fuerte (y en algunos rozando la obscenidad) con baladas románticas y estilo más pop, fue esta característica especial lo que hizo a este grupo ganar mucha popularidad en Estados Unidos y algunos países de América Insular. 1TYM comenzó cuando Teddy Park e Im Taebin hicieron una audición para Brothers Entertainment. Teddy y Taebin había sido mejores amigos y había asistido a Diamond Bar High School antes de su audición. Después de su audición, ambos fueron seleccionados para ser enviados a Corea del Sur para avanzar en sus carreras como artistas. Fue allí donde Brothers Entertainment introdujo a 1TYM a YG Entertainment, una compañía de entretenimiento coreano. Poco después de su cambio, 1TYM abrió audiciones para un grupo grande de Corea. Jin Hwan, ex miembro de un grupo de danza, audicionó y se unió a 1TYM. Baek Kyoung también audicionó, pero no pudo hacerlo en el primer intento. *BoA: A los 11 años, fue junto a uno de sus hermanos al Casting System de la compañía S.M. Entertainment, y fue aceptada al instante. BoA recibió clases de canto, baile e idiomas extranjeros para su debut. Después de dos años de entrenamiento, en el 2000, ella lanzó ID;Peace B, su álbum debut en Corea. Un año después realizó su debut en Japón lanzando su primer sencillo, una versión en japonés de la canción «ID;Peace», bajo el sello Avex. Finalmente, en el 2008, BoA debutó en los Estados Unidos con el single «Eat You Up» dentro de S.M. Entertainment EE.UU. BoA es comúnmente conocida como la Reina del Kpop, la Líder y Creadora de la ola coreana (Hallyu), La que invadió Japón y La Estrella de Asia debido a sus incontables logros; por haber sido la primera artista coreana en cruzar y dominar el mercado de Japón (país que no aceptaba artistas extranjeros) y por su inmediato y continuo éxito en el continente asiático. *TVXQ: Se formó a mediados de 2003 mediante S.M. Entertaiment. La idea era reunir a un grupo masculino que tuviese cualidades tanto para el baile como para la música. Fue así como Xiah Junsu se convirtió en el primer elegido por la agencia, pasando la prueba de audición. Más tarde Yunho U-know, Max Changmin, Hero Jaejoong y Micky Yoochun se unieron a la banda que traspasó fronteras con sus éxitos musicales y rompieron incluso récords Guinness. Si bien hoy en día este conjunto lo integran sólo dos de sus artistas iniciales (Yunho y Changmin), juntos y por separado siguen cosechando triunfos en todo el mundo y especialmente en Japón, país en el que son considerados el mayor exponente de la música coreana de todos los tiempos *Super Junior: Su contagiosa música y su particular estilo los ha convertido en una de las boy band pop más exitosas del momento. En primera instancia eran trece integrantes, Leeteuk, Heechul, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungming, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook,y Kyuhyun, todos provenientes de Corea del Sur, dieron vida a Super Junior desde los inicios. Además de su éxito comercial, Super Junior ha ganado trece premios en los Mnet Asian Music Awards, dieciocho en los Golden Disk Awards (ganado siete veces el premio a la popularidad), doce premios en los Seoul Music Awards, siendo uno de los artistas más galardonados de Corea del Sur. En el 2012, fueron nominados como Mejor Acto Asiático en los MTV Europe Music Awards, y en el 2015, fueron ganadores de la categoría de Teen Choice Award al Mejor Artista Internacional y Mejor Fandom, titulándose como el único grupo coreano que ha ganado en estos premios.Esta es la banda que más conciertos ha tenido en países hispanos y actualmente está integrada por once de los trece miembros originales (Hangeng y Kibum ya no forman parte del grupo). *Big Bang: Es un quinteto musical formado sólo por hombres oriundos de Corea cuyo estilo es el Hip Hop. Nacieron como un proyecto de la agencia YG Entertainment y fueron entrenados para ser raperos, Big Bang debutó en el mundo del espectáculo el 19 de agosto de 2006. En el 2011 Big Bang fue nominado para los MTV Europa Music Awards en la categoría «Best Asia and Pacific Act» después de semanas se dio a conocer al ganador donde Big Bang salió victorioso y además ganó el «Best Worldwide Act» (donde compitió con artistas como Britney Spears, Restart, Lena o Abdelfattah Grini) En los MTV EMA's Fueron los Número uno en el «Twitter tracker» pasando por encima de artistas como Lady Gaga, Adele, Justin Bieber y Selena Gómez entre otros. En estos Premios se hicieron acreedores al premio «Worldwide Act», en su edición 2011, siendo los primeros artistas asiáticos en ganar en dicho evento, además a nivel Internacional. *Lee Hyori: Considerada como la Reina Madre del K-pop, despegó su carrera en el grupo de pop surcoreano Fin.K.L. Su primer álbum fue un éxito, ganando muchos Daesangs para ese álbum. Se define actualmente como la artista mejor pagada de Corea Del Sur. *SS501: Cinco chicos que debutaron en la música a mediados de 2005 con su sencillo «Warning». Su éxito se debe en gran parte a la televisión, ya que los integrantes la invadieron participando en diversos programas de variedades y dramas. Al poco tiempo de entrar en el mercado tuvo una excelente aceptación por parte del público. El éxito de SS501 se corrió a Japón, de hecho varios de los conciertos o presentaciones que el grupo llevó a cabo fue en ambos países, al mismo tiempo. *Girls Generation: Se trata de ocho mujeres surcoreanas (anteriormente nueve) que fueron elegidas por la agencia S.M. Entertainment en el año 2007 para llegar a ser parte de un grupo conocido como Super Girls (la contraparte femenina de Super Junior), pero que más adelante pasaría a ser Girls' Generation (o SNSD). Todas fueron sometidas a duros entrenamientos de canto y baile, mientras que otras se perfeccionaron en la actuación y el modelaje. Sus primeras apariciones fueron en el programa de televisión Inkigayo de la cadena SBS. La primera presentación en público se realizó el año 2007 cuando las jóvenes fueron interpretaron su sencillo debut «Into the New World» en Music Bank. *Wonder Girls: Son un grupo femenino conformado por cuatro miembros: Yubin, Yenny, Sunmi y Lim que debutó en el 2007, su sello discográfico es JYP Entertainment. El término Wonder Girls, proviene de la idea de que son las chicas que sorprenden al mundo. Alcanzaron un gran éxito con sus canciones «Tell Me» en el 2007 y «Nobody» en 2008. En el 2009 se unieron a la parte norteamericana de la gira de los Jonas Brothers, Jonas Brothers World Tour 2009. La versión inglesa de «Nobody» debutó en el Billboard Hot 100, volviéndose en el primer grupo coreano en entrar al gráfico. Actualmente el grupo se encuentra inactivo, debido a que la miembro líder SunYe se casó en enero de 2013. Wonder Girls regresó en 2015 con cuatro miembros (SunYe ya no forma parte del grupo) y su nuevo sencillo «I Feel You''»''.rm *2PM: Es una banda surcoreana conformada por seis integrantes, formada por JYP Entertainment en el 2008. Los miembros actuales son Jun. K, Nichkhun, Taecyeon, Wooyoung, Junho, Chansung. El líder del grupo, Jay Park, abandonó la banda oficialmente a inicios del 2010.2PM debutó con la canción «1o Jeom Manjeome 10 jeon» (10점 만점에 10점, lit. 10 Points Out of 10 Points), que mostraba su acrobático estilo de baile. *KARA: Es un grupo femenino creado por DSP Media en 2007. El grupo se compone de cuatro integrantes: Park Gyuri, Han Seung Yeon, Goo Hara y Heo Young Ji, aunque en el pasado estaba formado por cinco integrantes (Jung Nicole y Kang Jiyoung miembros anteriores) Su canción «Mister» se convirtió en la canción más descargada de todos los tiempos por un artista coreano en Japón, con descargas superiores a dos millones y el primer álbum japonés «Super Girl» alcanzó las 400,000 copias de las cuales la mitad se vendieron en la primera semana. En 2011 su éxito «STEP» las convirtieron en ídolos internacionales. En enero de 2016 el grupo fue disuelto. *2NE1: Es un grupo de tres chicas (anteriormente cuatro) formado por YG Entertainment que debutó en 2009 con «Fire». Su nombre significa: La Nueva Evolución del Siglo 21. Y su agencia es la misma que la de BIGBANG, PSY, Lee Hi, Teddy Park, Epik High, Akdong Musician y WINNER. 2NE1 se ha convertido en el primer grupo de K-pop en la historia en sacar cinco sencillos consecutivos y lograr varios all-kill en listas de música. En noviembre de 2016 el grupo fue disuelto y en enero de 2017 sacaron su última canción GOODBYE. *SHINee: Debutó el 25 de mayo de 2008, con cinco integrantes y su tema «Replay», alcanzaron mucha popularidad ganando rápidamente variedad de premios e incluso reconocimientos individuales a cada miembro; hacen parte de la penúltima oleada de grupos de la compañía de S.M. Entertainment. Debutaron con la versión japonesa de «Replay» en agosto del 2010. *T-ara: Es un grupo femenino de seis integrantes, su debut fue en diciembre de 2009 con Absolute First Album. Alcanzaron fama con su sencillo «Roly Poly» el cual fue nominado a varios premios y se posicionó en el primer lugar del Gaon Chart de Corea del Sur. En 2011 debutaron en Japón siendo uno de los debuts más importantes por un grupo. *EXO: Originalmente el grupo estaba formado por doce integrantes separados por dos subgrupos EXO-K y EXO-M, interpretando música en coreano y chino. El grupo debutó oficialmente el 8 de abril de 2012 con la canción «MAMA» junto a sus miembros Suho, Baekhyun, D.O., Chanyeol, Kai y Sehun en el subgrupo coreano y Kris, Luhan, Xiumin, Lay, Chen y Tao en el subgrupo mandarín. EXO saltó al estrellato con «Wolf» y solidifico su éxito con «Growl». Ganaron el Disk Daesang en los 28avos Golden Disk Awards, y el «Álbum del Año» en los 15avos Mnet Asian Music Awards con su álbum XOXO. EXO también ha establecido el récord de «Koren male act» más alto de gráficos en el Billboard 200 con Overdose.7 Desde el 2014, Luhan y Kris han parado sus actividades con el grupo y han entablado una demanda contra la agencia S.M. Entertainment por anulación de contrato. Tao se fue del grupo en el 2015, por lo cual el grupo tiene actualmente nueve miembros activos. *F(x): Es un grupo de chicas de Seúl, Corea del Sur, creado por S.M. Entertainment en 2009. Un grupo multi-nacional, el cuarteto (anteriormente quinteto) está integrado por la miembro de Luna, Amber, Krystal y Victoria, que también es la líder. El grupo debutó oficialmente el 1 de septiembre de 2009 con la canción «LA chA TA». La primera actuación en vivo del grupo fue transmitida por primera vez en Show! Music Core el 5 de septiembre de 2009. Fueron el primer grupo de Kpop invitado a participar en el famoso festival "SXSW" en Texas. Trabajaron junto a la famosa actriz Anna Kendrick para el programa inglés "Funny or Die"."Electric Shock" fue el cuarto vídeo coreano más visto del 2012 y el primero de la SM, consiguiendo más de 10 millones de reproducciones en una semana. Son consideradas junto a "Miss A" como las princesas del K-Pop. *INFINITE: Es una banda de pop de Corea del Sur bajo la agencia Woollim Entertainment. El grupo consiste de 7 integrantes: Sungkyu, Dongwoo, Woohyun, Hoya, Sungyeol, L y Sungjong. Han sido conocidos por sus altamente sincronizadas coreografías, incluyendo la famosa 'Danza del escorpión/ Paso del escorpión' de la canción "BTD/Before the Dawn", uno de sus mayores éxitos en Asia. Desde su debut en el 2010, Infinite continúa ganando popularidad tanto en Corea del Sur como en Japón y el extranjero. *BTS: Es un grupo surcoreano formado por Big Hit Entertainment en 2013. El grupo está compuesto por siete integrantes: Jin, Suga, J-Hope, Rap Monster, Jimin, V y Jungkook. Debutaron el 13 de junio de 2013 con la canción «No More Dream» incluida en su primer sencillo 2 Cool 4 Skool. Su debut en Japón se produjo con la versión en japonés de «No More Dream», el 4 de junio de 2014. BTS también son muy conocidos por la dificultad y sus altamente sinconizadas coreografìas. Su última canción titulada «Blood Sweat and Tears» ha logrado récords al ser la primera boy band en lograr más visitas en 24 horas (con una sorprendente cifra de 6.34 millones de vistas en solo un día), el vídeo más rápido en conseguir 10 millones de vistas (en solo 41 horas), y el grupo masculino más rápido en lograr 20 millones de vistas (en 136 horas). *GOT7 : Es una boy band surcoreana con siete miembros de diferentes países, formada por la discográfica JYP Entertainment, cuyo debut fue el 14 de enero de 2014, con el lanzamiento de la canción Girls Girls Girls,8 posteriormente publicaron su primer EP, Got it?, que los llevo a alcanzar la primera posición en la lista de popularidad estadounidense Billboard Top World Albums Chart.9 El 22 de octubre de ese mismo año, debutaron en Japón con el lanzamiento de su primer sencillo «Around the World».10 .La banda esta compuesta por JB, Mark Tuan, Junior, Jackson Wang, Youngjae, BamBam y Yugyeom, quienes caracterizan que el grupo sea culturalmente diverso, al ser provenientes de Corea del Sur, Hong Kong, Tailandia y Estados Unidos. Desde los inicios de Got7, la banda obtuvo éxito inmediato tanto los países de origen de sus integrantes, como en gran parte del mundo, recibiendo innumerables galardones y nominaciones.11 12 El 31 de marzo de 2016, GOT7 entró en el Billboard Artist 100 en el puesto número 45. Flight Log: Departure debutó en el número dos en la lista de álbumes de Billboard Heatseekers y el número 2 en la lista Billboard Mundial.13 14 *TWICE: Es un grupo femenino surcoreano formado por JYP Entertainment a través del programa de supervivencia SIXTEEN en 2015. El grupo está compuesto por nueve miembros: Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Momo, Sana, Jihyo, Mina, Dahyun, Chaeyoung, y Tzuyu. El grupo debutó el 20 de octubre de 2015, con el mini álbum The Story Begins, que debutó en el número cuatro en el Gaon Album Chart para la semana que terminó el 24 de octubre de 2015 y alcanzó el puesto número tres dos semanas más tarde. A partir de abril de 2016, el álbum ha vendido 70,647 copias en Corea del Sur y 12,141+ de copias en Japón. Su segundo EP Page Two debutó en el número 2 del Gaon Album Chart y número 6 de Billboard World Albums chart, con 80,686 unidades vendidas durante el mes de abril. Eso tuvo el mayor volumen de ventas en la primera semana para un grupo de chicas de K-pop en 2016. Según los representantes de JYP, el pre-orden de 30.000 discos de la edición limitada se agotó antes de su lanzamiento oficial. A partir del 1 de septiembre, el álbum ha vendido más de 150.000 unidades. El 31 de octubre de 2016, se informó que su tercer EP TWICEcoaster : LANE 1 registró más de 165.000 ventas físicas en el Gaon Chart en una semana, lo que lo convierte en el álbum más vendido de un grupo de chicas de K-pop del año. Superó las ventas de cinco meses del álbum anterior de Twice, Page Two, en sólo siete días. El EP entró en las listas de Billboard World Albums en el número 3 mientras que la canción "TT" entró en el número 2 de World Digital Songs. El 22 de noviembre de 2016, se informó que el EP había superado las 200.000 ventas físicas, haciendo de Twice el único grupo de chicas de K-pop que había vendido más de 200.000 de copias a lo largo de 2014 hasta 2016. Categoría:Entradas